Un autre noel, un an plus tard
by Izaberu
Summary: Alors qu'il y a un an, j'ai écrit: Et si le pere noel existait, j'ai choisi de faire une suite... alors un voila un autre noel un an plus tard, alors que quelqu'un aura besoin d'eux...


Il y a un an, j'ai écrit : **Et si le père noël existait**. J'ai choisi aujourd'hui, de faire une suite, alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, je vous conseille de peut-être aller lire l'autre avant et revenir à celle-ci, ou espérer pas être trop perdu.

Le premier chapitre, est un mise en situation et un rappel de l'an passé, puisque cette histoire ci, se trouve à être un an après l'autre soit un autre noël, j'espère que vous apprécierez n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, les reviews ont toujours plaisir.

Aussi, je m'excuse pour les différentes fautes, qui s'y trouvera:D je sais que les habituer, comprendront pourquoi j'ai écris cette petite phrase :P …

Alors à bientôt et bonne lecture_**...  
**_

* * *

_**Intro…**_

Depuis quelque jour, l'équipage du chapeau de paille avait commencé à préparer tranquillement les fêtes de noël.

Luffy, avait donner ces directives à tout le monde. Nami devais s'occuper, d'acheter les décorations et les autres nécessités pour les fêtes, Ussop devait l'aider. Tandis que Zoro et Chopper, avait été attitré à aider Sanji pour transporter les différentes provisions pour le réveillon, tandis que lui, il avait pris soin de préparer une liste pour Sanji, pour qu'il n'oublie rien dans la commande.

D'après Nami, le jour de noël, ils se retrouveraient sur SnowyLand, une île hivernale. Luffy se souvenait de l'an passé, alors que chacun avait, sous ces ordres écris une lettre au Père-Noël, ils avaient passé les fêtes de noël, dans un climat printanier, mais le Père-Noël, avait fait en sorte qu'ils puissent avait malgré de la neige.

Un seul membre de cet équipage de pirate, avait entrevue, la preuve, que le Père Noël existait.

Chopper, avait su à ce moment là, que noël était vraiment pour tout le monde, car ceux qui aidait le Père Noël à porter les cadeaux pour tout le monde, était des rennes.

Le noël de l'an passé, avait vraiment été étrange, chacun à part Luffy et Ussop, ne croyait en aucun cas au père noël. Cependant Nami, Sanji et Zoro, avaient eu tord. Chacun avait demandé quelque chose, mais le père noël leur apporta encore mieux.

Luffy avait reçu, un livre de recette, avec un mot, lui expliquant que s'il apprenait à faire lui-même ces repas, il aurait la viande qu'il désirait.

Pour Zoro et Nami, ce fut un peut plus compliquer, car quand Zoro ouvris son paquet, il y trouva quelque chose qui le fit plutôt rougir. Dans le paquet se trouvait une petite culotte rose en dentelle et un mot, disant :

_À faute de ne pouvoir offrir un trésor, au moins offrir un deuxième désir._

A ce mot Zoro compris, il avait reçu le cadeau de Nami, alors que celle-ci c'était retrouver avec un kit de nettoyage à sabre. Zoro remis la boite à Nami et reçu un coup à la tête après avoir été traiter de pervers par Nami.

Sanji, quand il ouvris son paquet, il y trouva un kit entier de couteau divers, ainsi qu'une petite note, lui demandant d'être plus compréhensif envers son capitaine, il remarqua, plus loin sur le pont un capitaine, heureux, ces alors qu'il réalisa que l'écriture sur la note, était celle de son capitaine.

Luffy fini assommer la tête prise dans la porte de la cuisine.

Chopper ouvris un gros paquet, il y trouva différent livre portant sur la médecine, ainsi qu'un livre tout à fait différent des autres, il ne pu y lire aucun titre, alors il l'ouvris et y trouva un petit message ::

_Alors que Noël est arrivé, crois en moi._

Après avoir lu le petit message, qui le fit sourire, il tourna les pages du livre pour y découvrir un livre racontant l'histoire du Père Noël.

Ussop ouvris à son tour son paquet et y trouva divers condiments, passé date, ainsi que différent outils, qui pourrait lui être utile pour fabriquer ces mille et une invention. Il n'y trouva aucune note, mais il trouva sous le sapin un deuxième paquet.

Il l'ouvris et une note en tomba, mais la boite restait vide, il lu le message à voix haute…

**Ussop:** A vous tous merci, de prendre si bien soin de moi, n'étant pas capable de vous offrir un paquet, un présent ou simplement un geste, je passe par le Père Noël, pour vous remercier de tout.

Chacun, sans le savoir avait compris que le message, venait de nul autres que leur autre nakama, qui prenait si bien soin d'eux. Le Vogue Noël

Mais tout cela fut le noël de l'an passé.

* * *

Il était présentement le 10 décembre et déjà, chaque membre de l'équipage, avait déjà envoyer leur lettre au Père noël, ils les avaient écris et s'étaient contenter de les laisser sur le pont, sachant qu'elle se rendrait jusqu'au Père noël.

Cependant il ne se doutaient pas, que ce noël ci, quelqu'un auraient besoin d'eux…

* * *

Le chapitre 1 devrait sortir bientôt, j'essaierai d'en sortir le plus vite possible.. D'ici là joyeux noël à tous…

(Le piton des reviews flash juste pour vous alors cliquer dessus…..)


End file.
